


Love and Life

by yayaya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 冰与火之歌, 权力的游戏
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaya/pseuds/yayaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beta  Ramsay<br/>beta  Theon</p><p>Roose给Ramsay选了一个alpha丈夫，但Ramsay结了婚后仍和Reek偷情，甚至怀孕时也不耽误。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“别吃了，听我说正事。”父子两人坐在一起吃饭时Roose对自己的儿子正色说。

Ramsay终于把叉子放下了，听他父亲说：“我们不能光靠恐怖统治北境，最好的办法是联谊。”  
“和Frey家？那个Roslin？”虽然是疑问句，但Ramsay心里已经基本能肯定，她是Frey家最拿得出手的一个女儿了。

“基本猜对了，不过不是Roslin，是她的alpha哥哥。”Roose说完看着他的儿子，不出所料Ramsay瞪大了眼睛，“我不要嫁给一个alpha，Roslin有什么不好的？” 他只想过要娶一个听话的老婆，而不是给自己找个能对他发号施令的丈夫。

“Roslin和你一样也是个beta，Bolton家族需要一个alpha继承人。”Bolton家族的名义让这个渴望家族同意思的私生子妥协了，Reek心惊胆战地看着Ramsay的肩膀紧紧弓着，在Ramsay听了Roose的话后无力地瘫回椅子时才松了口气。

“Frey爵士下周就要来了，恐怖堡需要收拾一下，准备你的婚礼，作为父亲，我由衷的替你感到高兴。”Roose扯开嘴角微微露出一部分牙齿作为祝福他儿子的微笑。

 

“Reek，我要结婚了，你替我高兴吗？” 父亲走后很久，Ramsay盯着自己的盘子看了半天，再也没吃下去一口。

Reek小心思索着这个问题，敢不替主人高兴肯定不行，当主人看起来也不满意这桩婚事，错误的回答意味着惩罚，最多可以是一根手指或一根脚趾。

Reek小小地思索了一下，“只要您高兴，我就高兴。” 他的话逗笑了听到结婚消息后就没露出过一点开心模样的Ramsay，他俯身在Reek的额头上亲了一口，“我的小Reek，你总是那么甜，那么可爱，贴心的小东西。”

他拽着Reek的项圈，亲密地在自己小宠物的耳边说：“即使我结婚了你也是我的，你永远是我的小狗。”

“是的，主人，我是你的，永远是。”Reek赶紧表明自己的心意，用手蹭着主人的手掌，像一只真正的小狗。为了奖励自己的小狗如此听话，Ramsay把自己的盘子放在地上，看着他的小宠物狼吞虎咽地吃着，连调味汁都添得干干净净。

 

Ben Frey爵士和他妹妹很像，是个俊美的年轻人，一点都看不出Frey家的影子。他的皮肤像牛奶一样白皙，头发是漂亮的栗色卷发。

以alpha的标准看，他有些柔弱，太过强势的alpha会夺走Bolton家的家产，但无论如何他也是个alpha，Ramsay欺负不了他，如果是他柔弱美丽的beta妹妹Roose真的担心她会死在自己顽劣的私生子手里。

Roose对Ben越看越满意，要是他们能快点生个alpha继承人，自己能多教导孙子几年而不是让他们管就更好了。

Ramsay却毫不高兴，在他父亲的眼皮底下他还是露出了热情的微笑，配上他俊美的脸简直称得上是可爱，让听了Ramsay不好传闻的Ben放松了一点。

“他一个beta，能吃了你不成！”临走前Frey侯爵冲着不情不愿地儿子吼着。Alpha不该害怕beta，他再嚣张也不能骑到我头上来，Ben在心里点了点头赞同父亲的话。

Ramsay领着他未来的丈夫熟悉恐怖堡各处，“狗舍。”Ramsay做了个请的动作，Ben皱了皱眉，“这里就不用看了吧。” “我想请你看看我的宠物。”一丝诡异的笑容出现在Ramsay的脸上。

 

黑暗中有一个东西在稻草上蜷缩着，突如其来的光亮让那个东西蠕动起来。虽然狗舍的光线很暗，虽然那东西憔悴枯瘦得和他身边的稻草一样，但Ben还是认出那是一个人。一阵寒意混合着恶心袭来，“这是怎么回事？”

Ramsay无所谓的说：“我的宠物啊，Reek，过来。”那个东西赶紧起来跑到Ramsay的身边，Ramsay伸手抚摸着他乱糟糟的头发，帮他把一根稻草从头发里摘出去。

Ramsay已经很久没让他睡狗舍了，Reek自从天冷了后都睡在Ramsay卧室外一个小小的凹室里，直到Ramsay要结婚了Roose才把他们两人分开。

突然有人看他来，Reek先还困惑，看到眼前的年轻alpha（不用猜肯定是Frey爵士了）他就明白了，原来Ramsay是想把他展示给对方看。

“你不能这样做，他是个人，不是你的狗！”像Ben这种善良的年轻人，有生以来第一次见到这种惨状，不敢置信地睁大了眼打量着Reek脖子上的项圈。“那我该怎么办？” “让他住到屋子里，给他洗个澡，换身衣服，把该死的项圈摘下来放在你随便哪条狗的脖子上。”本为了让Ramsay听话，甚至动用了alpha信息素压制他。

但出乎他意料的是Ramsay竟然一下就答应了，“听见了吗Reek，我仁慈的未婚夫让我改善你的待遇，你从今天起就住到我卧室附近的凹室里去吧。” Reek赶紧向两位仁慈的主人道谢，感谢他们让他住到（他原来就在）凹室里。

“如果父亲问起来，我就说遵守你的命令啊。”Ramsay对着Ben甜甜地笑了一笑，Ben也勉强笑了一下，感觉有些不对劲。

 

Reek坐在热气腾腾的浴缸里，旁边放着一堆新的衣服，幸福地让他感觉不真实。Ramsay拿一块海绵温柔地擦着他宠物的肩背，“我说了Reek，你永远是我的，无论何事，无论何人，都不能把你从我身边带走，我父亲也不行，我要结婚了也不行。” 

Reek半闭着眼睛，享受这难得的温馨时刻，“是的，主人，我是你的。” 一定是热水热坏了他的脑子，他竟然觉得这是Ramsay在对他表白自己的爱。


	2. Chapter 2

主人要结婚了，Reek茫然地想，今天晚上主人就会有一个丈夫了。一想到自己的主人要给别人生儿育女，Reek的心理就感到怪怪的，他无法想象主人被别人压倒在身下，做主人平时对Reek做的事。

冰冷的恐怖堡在婚礼的当天也变得热闹、喧嚣又温暖，宾客们痛饮美酒，仆人们领到赏钱，所有人都高兴起来，除了被遗忘的Reek，厨师在今天的粥里破例给他加了一点碎肉和黄油都没有让他高兴起来。

闹洞房的人来了又走了，主人的卧室里渐渐安静下来。新婚之夜主人肯定不会想起我的，Reek缩在小小的凹室里自怨自艾。Reek没资格嫉妒，他对自己说，但眼泪还是忍不住地流下。

“你哭什么？”Reek不敢致信地抬起头，主人！ “您怎么会在这里，今天是您的……” “新婚之夜。”Ramsay不满地说，指了指自己的睡衣说:“我已经履行完义务了，现在该做我自己的事了，跟我来Reek。”

Reek一如既往地听从了主人的命令，但到了门口却无论如何也不敢进了。“主人，我不能，您的丈夫……”Reek惊慌地说。Ramsay看着自己宠物脸色一沉说:“你这么快就要认他当新主人，不把我的命令放在眼里了吗？” Reek使劲地摇头，近乎把他细瘦的脖子扭断，再也不敢多说半句赶紧跟着主人进屋。

Ben躺在床的一侧睡着了，Ramsay拍拍另一边空着的床铺说:“ 在滚去地牢和过来躺下中选一个。” Reek哀鸣着，以蜗牛一般的速度不情愿地挪过去，一边心惊胆战地看着熟睡的alpha。Ramsay对他的磨蹭很不耐烦，伸手他拉过来，从头上把Reek宽松的长袍拽下，把Reek瘦弱的身体推倒在床上。

“主人，小心他会醒的。”Reek小心地劝告Ramsay。Ramsay把他宠物细瘦的双腿分开，拉过他的腰侧，“那你就不要出声，小心把他吵醒了。”Reek点头还觉得不够，用双手紧紧捂住了自己的嘴巴，在Ramsay进入他的身体时，成功地把一声呻吟堵在嘴里。

Ramsay看了一眼熟睡的丈夫，腰部用力挺入他宠物的身体，他的小宠物眼睛就没离开过身边躺着的alpha，瘦得脱形的脸被手捂住了大半后就剩下了一双惊恐的大眼睛和颤抖的长长睫毛，因恐惧而紧张收缩的身体比往常夹得更紧。

他的小宠物太安静了，这么不行，Ramsay慢慢找准了角度，撞击着总能让Reek兴奋的一点，看着他渐渐脸色绯红，呼吸急促，Ramsay坏心眼地拉开他捂住嘴的双手，附身咬着他的耳垂，舌尖灵巧地描绘着耳廓的形状，Reek还是紧紧闭着嘴，Ramsay放弃用嘴，伸手拧住Reek的乳尖，让扁扁的淡粉色小东西在指甲之间被掐得红肿充血，然后Reek还是不出声，即使他的腿已经难耐地夹紧了Ramsay的腰部。

Reek以为挺过一波戏弄就万事大吉了，很快他就感到自己有多么的错误了，他的主人加快了抽插的速度，因为他熟悉他的身体，所以每次都准确擦过要命的一点，胸部的两个乳头也被舌头和手指刺激着，他一开始集中精力抑制着从下体传来的反应，但胸部的刺激却一下子冲破了他的防线，由于整个人处于高度紧张状态，他对外界的刺激变得非常敏感。

随着时间一分一秒地过去，Reek抵抗的情绪已经时有时无，虽然beta不如omega敏感，但沉浸在性的氛围时还是能湿得一塌糊涂的，他自己都能感觉到干涩的甬道慢慢流出了润滑的液体，我不能弄脏主人的婚床，Reek担心地想着。但他却不自觉地张开双腿，下体耸动着配合著主人的动作，身体滚烫，双目紧闭，嘴唇微张，沉重地喘息着，一丝呻吟不住不觉地逸出，Ramsay见状配合着使劲一顶让原本的一丝呻吟变成了带着哭腔的“啊————”

Reek惊恐地张开眼睛，把拳头塞到自己闯祸的嘴里死死咬住，眼神又回到了身边的alpha身上，Ben在睡梦中似乎有所察觉一样微微动弹，Reek盯着他微微动弹的眼皮心脏都要停跳了，他知道alpha的嫉妒心和占有欲有多可怕，如果他发现一个beta在新婚之夜给他带了绿帽子，Reek从心底打了个哆嗦，他会割开我的喉咙，不，他会有alpha强壮的手臂把我的脖子拧断。这已经是最好结局了，如果Roose知道了，很可能会用剥皮惩罚他，把他倒吊在刑架上从脚开始剥皮直到脸…….

Reek极度惊恐之下全身都紧绷起来，Ramsay闷哼一声也被夹得射了。Ramsay不满地拍了一下他宠物干瘦的臀部，啪的一声在寂静的室内格外响亮，Reek吓得心脏都漏了一拍，然后他的主人还不放过他，竟然也躺在床上，把Reek推到两人中间夹紧紧的。“小心点别把他弄醒了，我倒是没关系，你可能就残了，我父亲剥皮的技术比我还好。”Ramsay不忘“好心”提醒Reek如果被他父亲发现新婚之夜的荒唐事的后果。

“你身上瘦骨嶙峋，碰到的话很咯，也许让会醒。” Ramsay低低地在Reek耳边说。Reek更加小心了，尽量缩小自己的存在感，恨不得把自己收缩成一条。Ramsay却还在另一边挤他，把他一点点向本那一边推，Reek想哆嗦，但距离如此近的情况下他怕自己一哆嗦都会撞到另一边的人。

“主人，求求您不要了，这样下去真的会碰到他的。” Reek再也没法躲下去了，只能向主人求饶祈求怜悯。“那你就是一个太笨的宠物，应该再切一个手指学习如何变得聪明些。”Ramsay在Reek脖子上吹了口气，伸手抱住他睡了。

Reek可睡不着，夹在两个人之间浑身酸疼也不敢动。这种自己太难受了，只有一小会他就觉得自己坚持不住了。我只要小小地翻身一下，Reek极轻地一转身，但他的主人却一下就醒了，灰色的眼睛看得Reek都要哭出来了，他太笨了，主人要惩罚他了。

没想到的是，Ramsay只是笑着用胳膊支起身，“我愚蠢的小宠物，你以为我把你带来没有做防范措施吗。”他伸手在Reek震惊的目光里使劲推了一把Ben，“我在他的酒里搀了罂粟花奶，完事后劝他喝了，直到天亮他才会醒，之前都会睡得死死的。你根本不用担心他。” 

看着Reek如释重负的模样，Ramsay在他的额头上吻了一下，“回去吧Reek，晚安。”


	3. Chapter 3

Ramsay迷上了偷情小游戏，他抓住每一个机会玩他的小宠物，和自己的丈夫保持在一个看不见也谈不上安全的距离。一开始Ramsay只是趁Ben不在时招呼Reek进屋，在自己的床上玩他的小宠物；后来他越来越大胆，Ben在屋里，他就敢在门外戏弄Reek，欣赏Reek心惊胆战地看着半敞的门的表情；全家人一起吃饭时Ramsay会让Reek倒酒，在桌子底下偷偷拽Reek的衣服。

Reek为此向主人提出过小小的抗议和担忧，但兴头上的Ramsay根本听不进去，新的游戏不仅刺激，还是对父亲和丈夫的消极反抗，让Ramsay得到了双重满足。今天他又把Reek找来，“他和我父亲一起打猎去了，晚上才能回来，这次你不用担心了。”拉着Reek一起倒在了床上，Ramsay揪着Reek一缕脆弱的头发，“你走神了，你在想什么？不是跟你说了他们晚上才回来吗？”

“没有的，主人。”Reek撒谎了，他担心的不止是主人的丈夫什么时候回来，还有另一件事，虽然主人和他丈夫的政治联姻之间没什么爱，但做那事也不需要爱，Reek不觉得每天睡在一起的年轻俊美的夫夫二人是盖着被子纯聊天，他们都结婚好几个月了，主人会不会已经……“我只在看您最近的气色不太好的样子，担心您的身体。”不确定的事，Reek觉得还是含糊地提醒一下为好。

Ramsay丝毫没听出Reek的弦外之意，反而高兴的说：“你这是在关心我吗？放心，我好的很，不过你这么贴心主人我还是很开心。”Ramsay跪在床上，双手撑在Reek两边把他圈在自己怀里，看着他宠物的脸，慢慢俯下身在Reek的唇上印下一吻，腾出一只手把Reek的衣服掀开。

跪在Reek的两腿间之让他无法合拢双腿，用膝盖顶着他两腿之间，研磨着，看Reek呻吟着脸上浮现出了红晕时就着分腿的姿势插入了他的宠物。

Reek能感觉到今天他的主人格外兴奋，他们两个纠缠着，抚摸着，接吻着，从床的一头滚到另一头，他的身体已经被欲望加热，热量一定是蔓延进他的脑子里，让他头脑一片混沌，抬起胯部迎合着他主人的动作，什么都不想，现在他只想要他的主人，忘了刚才的担忧。

Ramsay一次次挺进时都感到腹腔深处有一阵阵钝痛。一开始他对此完全忽略，他一向对疼痛的忍耐力极强，一点小痛对他构不成困扰。但疼痛不仅没减弱反而不断增强，尤其是他每次腰腹用力深入插入时，腹腔里就会有沉沉的坠痛感。

Ramsay他不知道这种痛是怎么回事，也许是扭到了腰，不过他不在乎。Ramsay喜欢疼痛，不仅是给人制造疼痛，自己身上的能忍受范围的疼痛反而让他更兴奋。Ramsay扶着Reek的腰，抓着他的腿，撞击中把Reek慢慢顶到床边，现在Reek上半身已经探出去，靠地抓住床单固定住自己。

“小心，不要掉下去啊。”Ramsay嘴上这么说着，动作上却更加用力，全身动起来向前一顶。也许是残缺的手指太无力，也许是精致的床单太光滑，也许是Reek沉浸在欲望里走了神，他没有承受Ramsay故意的坏心眼一撞，从床上一下就掉到了地上，压在他身上的Ramsay也猝不及防间跟着他一起掉了下去。窗边的柜子的角狠狠磕在Reek的后腰和Ramsay的下腹上。

Reek坐在地上，被自己没肉的屁股咯疼了，一边在心里默默抱怨着，一边揉着自己的后腰，估计已经磕青了，Reek郁闷的想时看到地上竟有一滩血。血从哪里来的？ Reek不觉得自己哪处磕得能流出血的严重，难道是主人……

Ramsay倒在一边，脸色惨白，他不敢置信地看着自己两腿之间涌出来一股股热血，顺着腿根蛛网交错般流下在地板上蔓延开一片鲜红。他拿开捂住肚子的手，下面是一大块被木头坚硬的边角磕出来的青紫。这次身体深处的坠痛感强烈得简直无法忍受，就像内脏从腹腔里被扯出来一样，Ramsay眼前一黑晕了过去。

 

他有了一个孩子，他失去了一个孩子。Ben在回来后同时被告知了两个消息。喜悦还没来得及化作笑容展示在脸上，空落落的悲伤就将一切都抹去。原地不知所措了一会儿他觉得自己应该去看看Ramsay，他现在一定更难受。

“呃…Ramsay，你感觉怎么样了？”Ben坐在床边抓起Ramsay的手问，Ramsay惨白的脸色让他很担心，他发现自己现在开始真心喜欢Ramsay了。“还好，学士说不会有后遗症。”Ramsay不冷不热地回答一句。Ben又陪着Ramsay坐了一会儿，见Ramsay始终不怎么热衷与他说话，以为他累了，就温柔地说:“我看你也累了，那就先休息吧。” 

Ramsay吞吞吐吐似有什么难以启齿的话，“有什么事吗？”Ben问。“学士说我应该安静休息，所以……”Ramsay看向Ben。Ben赶紧说:“那我去别的地方睡。”“真对不起。”Ramsay充满歉意地说。“没关系，我也怕我睡着后会碰到你。”Ben很善解人意，俯身在Ramsay额头上印了一吻就走了。

看到他的身影消失在门外，Ramsay向墙角挥手，“出来”。Reek一路小跑来到他主人的身前，刚才他一直恭敬地缩在角落里心里很不是滋味地看着主人和他丈夫的亲密。“陪我躺一会儿。”Ramsay拍拍身边的床空的一侧。“可是，主人，学士说……” Reek踌躇着不敢过去。Ramsay皱起了眉头说:“ 我又不是全身重伤一碰就散架，怎么会连有人躺在我旁边都不行，明天我就可以起来了，那么说无非是打发他走，你太笨了Reek。” 

看着Reek目瞪口呆的傻样，Ramsay翻了翻白眼说:“果然任何病人说出的关于学士诊治结果的话都会被当真，快点过来，还要我重复几次。”Reek笨拙地爬到被子下面和他主人并排躺好，他心里还是怕怕的，白天时主人身下的一大滩血真是吓到他了，他记忆里主人从没有如此脆弱的时候，看着忙碌进出的学士和仆人们Reek都吓哭了，觉得都怪自己没提醒主人。

“主人，您还疼吗？”Reek小心地问。“不是什么大伤，我以前和骨头本他们骑马打猎漫山遍野地跑时哪有人觉得我娇气，自从有了个丈夫后我都成了脆弱物品了。”Ramsay狠狠地说。“您不喜欢Frey爵士，也不想要他的孩子吗？” Reek不经思索就说出了这句话，说完了他也震惊了。为什么他会如此鲁莽，因为这句话在他心里藏了太久了吗？主人会不会生气？Reek惊恐起来，不安地数着自己仅剩的手指。

Ramsay并没有生气，只是陷入了沉思。“Ben是个好人，我不讨厌他，只是不想结婚。但政治联姻也是没办法的事，我父亲对我不满意，他想要一个优秀的alpha继承人，就像我死去的完美无缺的好哥哥，所以，这婚也只能结了。至于孩子……”Ramsay顿了下“我是一个私生子，从小也没人爱我。我曾想过有嫡生子之后，至少不让他童年像我一样。”说到这里Ramsay停下了问Reek“你是不是不相信我的话，觉得我这种冷血的怪物根本没心，根本不会在乎别人？” 

Reek一直安静地听着，突然被发问让他有些不知所措，赶紧诚恳地说:“不是的主人，您千万不要这么想自己，我知道您很爱您父亲。”Reek想说爱您的父亲和我，但最终还是没有勇气把自己和Roose公爵并列，而且他也不敢确定主人是否真的爱自己。Ramsay没有注意到他的复杂心思，叹了口气说:“我父亲啊，他的所有爱都给了我哥哥，他的宝贝长子。我也想好好养大我的长子，像我父亲教我哥哥一样，教他骑马读书弹竖琴，去贵族家庭当侍酒。以后他要是在比武大赛获胜，人们只会看着他漂亮的铠甲和马赞美他，不会注意到他是Bolton家私生子和暴发户Frey的孩子。”

Reek好像在他主人的声音里听到一丝哭腔，但不敢确定，接着他就感觉有人把头靠在他肩上，一阵湿润在他肩膀上扩散开，“现在什么都没了。还是被我自己搞没的，真 可笑。注定没有亲人爱我吗？”Reek从没见过哭泣的主人，面对这种主人以往的经验都没用了，他只能抱住哭泣的男人一遍遍说:“您会有别的孩子的，像您想的那样会读书弹竖琴，参加比武大赛，我会一直陪着您，一直到那一天的到来。” 

过了一会儿，Reek感觉到自己肩膀上一轻，Ramsay抬起头看着他，看进他的眼睛里，“你会一直陪着我？”“会的。”“不是在哄我？”“不是。”听到Reek笃定的回答，Ramsay笑了 ，“睡觉吧，不用担心Ben，他不会早起的，起来还要洗漱，仆人会替我盯着的，你明天早晨起来后就走不会遇到他。” Reek很信任他的主人，放心地闭上了眼睡着了。


End file.
